Inheriwiki:Requests for adminship/Fallen62
Fallen62 for adminship/Fallen62|action=edit}} Voice your opinion (0/0/0); Scheduled to end 14:10, 5 July 2010 (UTC) Fallen62 (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs) - I have been trying very hard to keep the wiki clean from vandalism and update as many articles as I can as accurately as I can. I recently re-read the Cycle so that I can better understand the books, answer questions, correct articles, etc. Also, I have tasked myself with going through each and every page on the wiki to update links, information, formatting, and more, so that they all conform better to our standards. A few months ago I requested Rollback rights and have used them to help keep the wiki clean from vandalism, and I hope to continue that as well as make Inheriwiki the best place I can for all. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I accept my own nomination, as if that weren't obvious :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ;Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Inheriwiki in this capacity. Please take the time to answer a few generic questions to provide guidance for voters: :1. What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? ::Anything and everything that's needed. Locking pages, blocking abusers, rolling back vandalism, and anything else that's required of an admin :2. Of your articles or contributions to Inheriwiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? ::I am pleased with all my edits, unless I accidentally spelled something wrong or put false information in by accident. I think the thing I am most pleased with is my self-appointed task of going through the wiki page by page to clean them up as best as possible and have them conform to our wiki article standards. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::There was one incident about a month ago, but simply voicing my concern and thoughts to the user, then to an admin worked. When I couldn't help the user see what I was saying, the admin took over. The user was eventually blocked by that admin several times. :4. If you could change any one thing about Inheriwiki, what would it be? Why? ::Honestly, I don't know. I love it, and I love being a part of it. I would probably change the color scheme a little, which is something I'm working with on a test wiki. If someone wants to see it, drop me a message on my talk page ;) ;General comments I know I nominated myself, but thanks in advance for the consideration. If I am turned down, I will still be here and doing the same thing I have been and stated I will do, I just won't have admin powers. Which is the same as now ;) ---- Discussion Support I can only be for, Fallen62.--Wyvern Rex. 14:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Fallen62 is one of our most active contributors and a critical revisor. He hasn't made 1000 contributions yet, but compensates the quantity with quality. I support this request with alacrity. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral I can't speak for all so I shall speak for myself. I just want to make clear that just because you keep the wiki clean from vandals that doesn't really give you much lee-way. I know you do work very hard and I do not want to sound bias by any means, I have seeming appeared off-line for the better part of a year, well I haven't, instead I have only made minor edits and logged on every other day and make sure that this wiki is up-to-date and the recent changes are accurate so I know that you work very hard. But when I first joined this wiki I and a group of others spent long hours everyday cleaning it from vandal's work. my option is that there are enough Admin's on this wiki for the present, disagree then message me--Dannflow Talk! 19:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments :referring to the contribution made by Dannflow: :I can only disagree. The only active admin is Weas-El, and he has been busy lately. I have waited for some days on occasion to achieve the Book 4 updates, and that CSS won't fix itself.--Wyvern Rex. 19:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I would also like to add that thwarting vandalism is not all that I am doing and/or not why I requested admin. As stated above, I am going through the wiki page by page to update each article, clean them up, correct information, etc. Also, having more than one active admin, especially in vastly different time zones, is not really a bad thing in my opinion ;) That being said, thank you for your concerns and input Dannflow; it is appreciated. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with Dannflow, that fighting vandalism shouldn't be the only criterion... So let's go through this step by step (and yes, this is my own opinion, and I can't speak for the others either ^^): :::*Fighting vandalism and spam → yes, he is active in this :::*Quality control → highly active :::*Quality of own contributions → well-founded :::*Taking an active part in general discussions → above average :::*Taking an active part in discussions about general layout, rules or terms of reference → yes, one of few :::*Taking an active part in the "Inheriwiki life" → as well :::And you're right, I think that we need another active admin, since my diploma is keeping me quite busy at the moment (and it will stay like this for the next months...). :::I hope I made my point clear. I just came back from public viewing Germany vs. Ghana, and I'm not really sober... 'SCHLAAAAAND ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Responding to Wyvern Rex.: :CSS coding is easy what did you want changed? Any user can achieve, just read how to do it.--Dannflow Talk! 02:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the front page Inheriwiki logo intrudes on a side column on a laptop(for example). If this is fixed, it merely entrudes when on a monitor screen. ::--Wyvern Rex. 11:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Counting of votes: *Support: 2 *Oppose: 0 *Neutral: 1 Congratulations, this RfA is successful! --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 00:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC)